GON X HISOKA WATCHING TV
by Colorpunky
Summary: #Gon and #Killua are in the heaven arena, at the 200th floor. When Killua was done fighting he wanted to buy some candy. Gon was in his room watching tv. suddenly someone was knocking on the door. It is #Hisoka. What's going to happen? #hxh #hunterxhunter #yaoi #gonfreecss #killuazoldyck #rape #gonxhisoka #gonxkillua #doushinji #gay #comedy #funny #anime #loveasses
GON X HISOKA

Gon and Killua are in the heaven arena, at the 200th floor. Killua was done fighting.

''that was great, Killua! ^^'' Gon said. ''pf, that guy was no match for me.'' ''you really are a cool person, Killua! ^^''

''Stupid! Cut that out! It's embarrassing.'' '' Haha… Hey Killua let's do a pillow fight! ^^'' ''*stare~*'' "Are you idiot! We dont have time playing around! Btw my shoulder hurts, so i can't play with you. *blushing*'' " Yeah, you are right'' Gon said. Killua was walking away. ''Hey Killua, where are you going?!"

'' I'm gonna buy something'' ''With buying something you mean buying chocolate robots. Well, maybe there is something fun on tv'' Gon thought. ''Then i'm going to watch tv in my room!'' He told Killua. While Killua was walking away he said ''Okay'' to Gon.

Few minutes later...

Gon was watching tv in his room when suddenly someone was knocking at the door. '' ? ''

Gon was walking to the door. ''HISOKA?!'' Gon said. ''What are you doing here?'' ''I was looking for you, Gon. I came across Killua just then. He was buying chocolate robots. '' Hisoka said. ''As I thought. Chocolate robots.'' Gon thought. ''I told Killua where you are. First he got mad because he didn't trust me but…'' ''But?'' Gon said. ''I calmed him. ^^'' said Hisoka with a big smile on his face, like he was proud of what he did. Gon got a little bit scared. He took few steps back. ''How?''

he asked. Hisoka started to giggle. ''Tell me what you did to Killua!'' ''Calm down Gon, i just calmed him down ^^'' ''Then tell me what you did to Killua'' ''Hihi, you really want to know?^^'' ''Yeah'' ''I touched his pipielili. ^^'' (Pipielili = dick) Gon was staring at Hisoka with big eyes. ''What's wrong Gon. I thought that you wanted to know it. ^^'' ''…Y-you did what?'' Gon said. ''Haha, oh Gon you are so cute. ^^'' ''Don't look at me like that! Tell me what happened after that. *Blushing*''

''He told me to let him go''Idiot!'' He said. But I said ''Then tell me where Gon is. Aaand after that he told me that you are watching tv in your room. Hahaha. And now I'm here.^^'' ''...I-i don't know what to say. '' Said Gon. ''You don't have to say anything. So what are you watching on tv?^^ Said Hisoka while he was walking in the room. ''Uhm, nothing intresting'' ''You are watching a cook channel?'' ''Yeah'' Said Gon. ''Oh Gon, you are so cute. ^^'' ''Stop saying that! (A)

*bluching* ''Aah, you are blushing. ^^'' ''I'm not blushing. *blushing*'' ''Aah, you are blushing again.^^ '' ''Nooo!...I'm not blushing. *blushing* '' ''You are still blushing Gon. ^^ ''Whatever! *blushing* Les't watch tv.'' ''Ohh, you want to watch tv with me Gon?'' Hisoka said with a little bit turned on voice. ''Well, you wanted to see me right?...You know Hisoka.I-i don't think you are a bad person. ^^'' Gon said with a smile. ''So let's watch tv together. ^^'' Gon was jumping on the

couch. And Hisoka was sitting next to Gon. ''So what do you want to watch Hisoka? We will watch what you want. ^^ ''Anything I want?'' ''Yeah! It's important that a visitor haves fun when he is visiting someone. Right?^^'' Yeah. Gon can you give me the remote control?'' ''Sure^^'' Gon gave the remote control to Hisoka. Hisoka was Zapping. Suddenly they saw porn on tv. Hisoka knew about this channel. This was Hisoka's plan.

''HI-HISOKA! TURN TO ANOTHER CHANNEL!'' Gon shouted. Gon was shaking Hisoka's hand but Hisoka didn't do anything. He was watching the porn channel with a turned on smile. Gon treid to grab the remote control from Hisoka's hand, but he couldn't grab it. Lol. ''Hisoka, zap to another channel! (A)'' ''I thought that we would watch what i want. ''It's important that a visitor haves fun when he is visiting someone'' Right Gon?^^ '' Hisoka said with a big smile while he was still watching the porn on tv. ''I-I TAKE THAT BACK!'' Gon said while he was still trying to grab the remote control for Hisoka's hand. ''I's too late now, Gon. ^^'' Hisoka said. Gon was giving up. He was closing his eyes and he put his hands to his ears. ''LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR A THING!'' Hisoka was putting the remote control on the table. He came close to Gon. But Gon didn't noticed it, because he was still saying ''LALALALA'' with his eyes closed.

Hisoka came close and he touched Gon's nipples with both hands under his clothes from behind while He was whispering in Gon's ear. ''Let's try it too ^^'' With a turned on voice. Gon quickly opened his eyes. ''A! Hi-Hisoka! S-stop! Ah.(A) *blushing*'' ''Come on Gon. Don't scream like that. People will find out that we are doing dirty things. ^^'' Gon was blushing like a cute little kawaii fucker. ''There there, You have calmed down. ^^'' Hisoka said

''Ah, Hi-Hisoka…pls'' Hisoka changed his place and he sat down in front of Gon. Hisoka pulls Gons shirt up. He licked Gon's right nipple, but at the same time he's using his left hand to play with Gon's left nipple. Gon couldn't take it anymore. He slowly began to lie on the couch while Hisoka was still doing the same shit. ''Ah..nm..Ha ah…Hi-soka. If you want, i can take my shirt off. That's easier for you'' Gon said, with a cute soft voice while he was looking another direction. Hisoka was getting 1000% turned on. '' That would be great. ^^'' Gon was taking his shirt off. Hisoka was kissing Gon while he was taking his shirt of.

But suddenly…

The door opened. Gon and Hisoka where stopping doing dirty things and where staring at the door. ''KILLUA!'' YES! It is Killua with a lot of candy and chocolate robot's in his hands. Killua was staring at Gon and Hisoka like it was shit where he was staring at. *(QAQ)* ''Killua can you go away. We are busy.'' Hisoka said. Killua still was looking with a poker face at Gon and Hisoka. Gon was standing up and took his shirt back on. ''K-KILLUA IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!\\(TTATT)/'' ''Well actually it is what you're thinking. ^^'' Said Hisoka proud. ''Hisoka! Don't say that! (A)'' ''What? I'm just telling the truth. ^^''

Gon turned out the tv and fast he was running to Killlua. ''K-killua please don't be mad! Y-you know…I…uhmm, well uh.'' ''I'm not mad at you Gon…I know you Gon. We are best friends. You wouldn't do anything like that. But I know whose fault it is! Hisoka!'' ''Get out our room you dirty idiot!'' Killua said while he was walking to Hisoka. Gon was walking after Killua. ''Killua pls don't be mad at Hisoka.'' ''How can I not be mad at Hisoka! Look what he did to you! '' ''I will explain later'' ''Then I'm going for now.^^ ''Hisoka said, while he was walking away. But before he was gone he whispered in Gon's ear. ''See you later'' ''Yeah leave, leave and never come back again!'' Killua shouted.

''Hm, Man what an idiot he is.'' Killua said while he was closing the door. ''…Sorry Killua.'' ''Don't say sorry Gon. It was not your fault. It was my fault. I never should tell him that you were in your room'' … ''But now it's over right!^^ '' Gon said. ''Yeah. But if he is going to do something dirty again I'm going to punch him in his face!'' ''But it's better if you don't do that Killua. Everything would be worse.'' ''Yeah, whatever. But hey Gon, you wanted to tell me something?''

''What I wanted to tell you?'' Gon said. '' You said back then ''Killua pls don't be mad.'' or something. And then I said ''How can I not be mad at Hisoka!'' and then you said ''I will explain later.'' Do you remember? '' ''Yeah, i remember. '' Gon said. ''Sooo, are yoou going to tell me now?'' ''Yeah. Well maybe it sounds weird what i'm going to say right now but…I-it felt good. Haha, well first i didn't want to do it but…I never tried it. But it felt good when he was touching me. Hisoka's soft hands…toughed my nipples. H-his tongue too.'' Gon looked at the ground when he told what he actually felt, Killua was looking at Gon with a weird face.

''Is it really true Gon? What you are telling me?'' Killua was surprised. ''Yeah. Hisoka uhm no. Hisoka looks like someone…someone. I mean, almost everyone see Hisoka as a dangerous or bad person. I think, I'm not sure about that. I actually don't know how to say it but. Hisoka, Hisoka is actually a nice person!^^ '' Gon was smiling at Killua when he said that Hisoka is actually a nice person. Killua was looking normal at Gon again. ''Uhmm, maybe you are right.'' Killua was looking up when he said that. ''But I'm just going to forget what you did with Hisoka.(-_-)'' ''Haha, yeah just forget that. ^^''

''But it's hard to forget. Because, I'm actually a little, a little bit jealous. *Blushing* '' Killua was looking away when he said that to Gon. Gon was staring at Killua. ''No need to be jealous Killua. You are my best friend of the whole world!^^'' '' S-stop. It's embarrassing.'' ''Hahaha. ^^'' Gon had a big smile on his face. Killua was smiling back. ''Well, I'll clean up my sweets and my chocolate robots. '' ''Yeah'' While Killua was cleaning up his sweets and chocolate robots Gon was staring at the window with a little smile on his face. ''Hmm, When I will see Hisoka again?'' Gon thought.

''Gon!'' Killua said ''hm? What's wrong, Killua?'' ''Let's go to Wing so we can train our aura better.'' ''Go on ahead. I'll be right there.^^ '' ''Okay. But don't take too long'' Killua said while he was walkig away. Killua stops walking and stands next the door. ''Oh and Gon, this time look out for Hi- no it's nothing. Bye'' ''Bye bye. ^^'' Gon was walking to the window. He looked into the sky with a beautiful smile, and said

''When I will see Hisoka again? ''

THEEEEEE ENDDDD


End file.
